


12:22 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell wondered if he was going to smile another time as he remembered remaining with Martha.





	12:22 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell wondered if he was going to smile another time as he remembered remaining with Martha before and after her life ended on a bed.

THE END


End file.
